


Vivi's Choice

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun has one big requirement before he'll go on a date, Vivi must like them first. Failing to find anyone that Vivi is enamored with, Sehun is starting to lose hope. But things turn for the worse when Sehun brings Vivi to his job on bring your dog to work day, and Vivi decides he's head over heels for Sehun's loud and obnoxious coworker, Byun Baekhyun.





	1. Bring Your Dog to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically fluff mixed with adult humor, at least I tried to make it funny. Rated M for adult content (not smut, just adult scenarios.) This will be two chapters long, about 18,000 words in total~

It was the defining moment. Time itself seemed to slow down as Sehun watched a young man’s hand get closer to his beloved pet, a smile on his face as he went to greet the small dog. Everything depended on this one test. Regardless of how attractive a person was, or how wonderful their personality may be, none of that mattered if they couldn’t pass this one major requirement. It all came down to this. Vivi’s reaction.

Vivi was Sehun’s number one priority, ever since he adopted the tiny puppy. He loved his fluffy cloud of a Bichon more than anything in the world. Everything else came second, including his love life. If Vivi didn’t approve of someone, then Sehun couldn’t approve of them either, much less date them or let them move in with him. His dog always came first. The problem was, Vivi didn’t really approve of anyone besides Sehun. And so, Sehun anxiously awaited his beloved pet’s reaction, wondering if this time might be different.

Sehun had only just met this nice stranger in the park, during a walk with Vivi. Sehun wasn’t actually thinking about the possibility of dating the young man yet, although they both did frequent this park often and Sehun had seen him many times before. After this greeting there was a high chance they would probably chat again, and then who knows where it might go from there. But the future was now in Vivi’s paws, and any possible chances of their developing relationship was to be determined by him and him alone.

Vivi took a small sniff of the man’s hand, and then slowly recoiled, hiding behind Sehun’s legs. Sehun stared down at Vivi, sighing quietly at the familiar behavior.

It was the red X. The stamp of disapproval. The buzzer of failure. There was no recovering from this point. Vivi had made his decision, and Sehun knew he wasn’t going to change his mind. When Vivi didn’t like someone, no amount of time could fix it.

“Oh, I guess he’s kind of shy.” The man observed curiously.

“Sorry.” Sehun answered, watching as Vivi continued to hide himself, “He doesn’t really like other people.”

“…That’s too bad…other dogs usually love me.” The man answered in a disappointed tone.

Sehun bent over, grabbing Vivi to hold in his arms, “It was nice meeting you. Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I really should get going.”

“No problem, that’s fine. I need to get going myself.” The man smiled, “I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”

Sehun weakly smiled back, nodding a little before turning to walk away. He let out another quiet sigh as he wandered out of the park, looking down at Vivi.

“You want me to be alone, don’t you Vivi? You want it to stay as just the two of us?”

Vivi stared up at Sehun, his small black eyes reflecting the amount of love and trust he had for his owner. It looked almost as though he was smiling, not even slightly fazed at condemning Sehun to his lonely fate.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Sehun smiled back, “You want to hog me all to yourself!”

Vivi only panted in response, an innocent expression remaining on his face. Sehun couldn’t resist his adorable appearance, and knelt down to place a kiss on top of his head.

“Well, you win Vivi.” Sehun continued smiling, “Let’s go home and get you a treat.”

Vivi’s eyes widened, recognizing the word for treat. He began sniffing the air, wondering where Sehun had been hiding it. Sehun laughed, petting Vivi before putting him back down on the ground. Holding onto his leash, they walked silently together, slowly making their way back to the house.

It was peaceful moments like this that Sehun enjoyed the most, relaxing and still. After all, he was a quiet person himself, and felt most comfortable in calm situations. He didn’t do well with loud places, or loud people. He avoided it as much as he could, keeping his distance from people that disturbed his blissful silence.

He was sure Vivi felt the same way, since he was a rather mellow dog and never caused any ruckus. They were very similar to each other, a perfect example of a pet that took after his owner. They shared the same introverted behavior, the same tranquil attitude towards life.

If Vivi ever picked someone that he liked, Sehun was confident they would be a perfect match for them both. Someone who meshed well with their calm lifestyle. He just hoped he didn’t have to wait too long for that to happen.  
  


🐾

Sehun yawned as he approached the back of a long line of customers waiting for their coffee. Since Christmas was drawing near it was already loud inside, happy chatter amongst the customers overlapped with the faint melody of holiday music. Sehun took out his phone, checking the news as he waited for his turn. He came here every morning before work, often bumping into one of his long time friends, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was another quiet person like himself, someone who respected the silence in conversation. They never ended up chatting very much, but they were comfortable like that, and had maintained their friendship for many years communicating this way.

“Good morning Sehun.” 

Sehun turned around to see Kyungsoo standing behind him, and smiled at him slightly, “Good morning.”

It went quiet for a long while, both of them fiddling on their phones as they waited. A few customers ahead of them in line were served before Kyungsoo finally spoke again.

“How is Vivi doing?”

“He’s good.” Sehun answered, turning to look at Kyungsoo again, “I’m bringing him to work tomorrow actually.”

“How come?”

“Bring Your Dog to Work Day.” Sehun smiled warmly, already looking forward to it.

He didn’t usually enjoy work related parties or celebrations of any kind, since he didn’t exactly relish in socializing and there were certain people at his job that always made things extra loud. But this was different. Sehun always loved the excuse to bring Vivi with him anywhere he could. He looked forward to having Vivi in his workspace, to be able to look over and see his adorable face whenever he wanted. He wished he could bring him every day.

“That might be stressful for him though, won’t it?” Kyungsoo asked, very aware of Vivi’s shy nature.

“I think it will be okay, he’ll be in my office most-”

“Sehunie! What are the chances?” An energetic voice suddenly interrupted their conversation, belonging to a young man that bounced over to join them both.

Sehun hesitated to respond, tightening up in discomfort upon recognizing the man’s voice. Turning to look at him, he was able to verify it was in fact the person Sehun was dreading to see. It was the enigma of his workplace, Byun Baekhyun. The loudest and most obnoxious person Sehun had ever met. The person Sehun tried his hardest to avoid. 

“…What are you doing here?” Sehun tried to ask as politely as possible.

“My usual coffee shop is closed today.” Baekhyun smiled, “So I came here.”

“Who’s this?” Kyungsoo asked, surprised that anyone would be approaching Sehun. He knew Sehun didn’t really have many other friends besides himself.

“Baekhyun, we work together.” Sehun answered, sending a subtle expression in his eyes to Kyungsoo that indicated his displeasure with Baekhyun’s presence.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo answered in understanding, recognizing the name from the countless times Sehun complained about his colleague, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun’s smile grew even brighter, he teeth starting to show between his parted lips. His appearance matched Sehun’s description perfectly, at least from what Kyungsoo vaguely remembered.

Even Sehun couldn’t deny how attractive Baekhyun was, and often acclaimed Baekhyun’s appearance to be his only redeeming quality. Baekhyun had a gentle face that had a way of quickly changing between adorable and sexy depending on whatever expression he was making. Whichever one it was, he always looked beautiful, warmth and happiness effortlessly flowing from him.

“Nice to meet you~” Baekhyun continued smiling, “Are you a friend of Sehun’s?”

“Yes, I’m Kyungsoo.” He answered in a dull tone.

An awkward moment of silence broke between them all as Baekhyun waited for Kyungsoo or Sehun to elaborate. Noticing that neither one of them had any desire to speak, Baekhyun decided to continue.

“I see why you two are friends.” Baekhyun laughed, glancing over at Sehun only to see the same unenthused expression on his face.

“Why is that?” Kyungsoo asked, failing to catch his drift.

Baekhyun raised his hand, pinching Sehun’s cheek as he tugged it back and forth lightly, “Sehunie never likes to talk much~”

Sehun glared over at Kyungsoo, an expression on his face that exemplified his annoyance with Baekhyun’s behavior. Kyungsoo smirked a little, realizing Sehun really wasn’t exaggerating about Baekhyun treating him this way.

“Oh hey, it’s our turn.” Baekhyun smiled as he released Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun maintained his eye contact with Kyungsoo once Baekhyun stepped away, stressing his displeasure. Kyungsoo smiled, trying not to laugh at Sehun’s expression. He didn’t like energetic people like Baekhyun either, but he was amused witnessing Sehun trying to deal with it.  
  


🐾

Sehun groaned, slowly waking up as he listened to his alarm obnoxiously ringing. Quickly shutting it off, he opened his eyes to see Vivi laying next to him, snuggled up peacefully in the sheets. Stretching his arms with a yawn, Sehun sat up, his eyes still adjusting to the vision of the room after his long rest. Once he could see properly, he looked down at Vivi again with a smile.

“Sorry Vivi, you can’t stay in bed today, you’re coming with me this morning.”

Vivi raised his head slightly, looking at Sehun with an unenthusiastic expression, still groggy with sleep. Closing his eyes again, he rested his head back down on his folded arms. Sehun pet the top of his head gently before he got out of bed, stretching again as he stood up. 

After he finished getting ready, Sehun gathered a few supplies for Vivi that day, including his favorite bed. He put everything in a large bag by the door, and then finally went to grab Vivi off the bed where he was still laying down.

Putting on Vivi’s leash, they set out the door together, making their way towards the train. Vivi woke up more as he walked along Sehun’s side, getting excited that they were going somewhere together.

After a ride on the train, Sehun lead Vivi towards his work. He had never taken Vivi to this place before, and Vivi curiously smelled the ground along the way, exploring his new surroundings. 

Once they arrived, Sehun picked up Vivi in his arms, carrying him inside. Vivi remained still, simply looking around at the building as Sehun walked towards the elevator. There was a large Christmas tree in the reception area, covered in sparkling ornaments that caught Vivi’s eye. Getting on the elevator, they rode together to the proper floor, and Sehun kept Vivi in his arms as he stepped out. 

The floor was decorated in a fresh and colorful style, bright and open with an easy flow between each cubicle. Working with video games created a different atmosphere than a usual office, and the environment reflected the laid back yet cutting edge aspect of the company. There were large screens playing footage from recent games, and bean bags thrown around the room for people to sit on.

Sehun was a game tester, thoroughly checking for any issues before the final game was released to the public. He was good at examining the meticulous details of a game, analyzing it carefully and methodically. He often found issues that the other testers breezed right over.

Walking through the numerous desks to get to his own workspace, Sehun smiled at the large variety of dogs already there, a few of them barking in excitement from being near so many people and other dogs. Sehun pet a few of them, greeting his coworkers and chatting with them about their pets for a moment. Vivi was his usual shy self, hiding his face from the strangers as they tried to pet him.

Before Sehun was able to approach his own desk, a small corgi suddenly bolted out in front of him. It looked up at Sehun and began yapping at him, wiggling it’s little butt in excitement. It tried to jump up on Sehun’s legs, bouncing up and down as it continued barking.

“Mongryoung!” A man burst out of his cubicle to chase after the corgi, and quickly picked him up in his arms.

Sehun stared blankly at the man in front of him. _Of course_. Of course this corgi belonged to _him_. He should have known. It made perfect sense that this rambunctious, hyperactive corgi belonged to Baekhyun.

“Sorry Sehun~” Baekhyun laughed, “He gets away from me a lot.”

“It’s fine.” Sehun answered in a monotone voice.

“Oh cute! I didn’t know you had a dog too!” Baekhyun smiled brightly as he reached out his hand towards Vivi, “So fluffy! Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy.” Sehun answered dully as he watched Baekhyun’s hand get closer, “His name is Vi-”

And then Sehun stopped, watching in horror as Baekhyun began to pet Vivi, and Vivi allowed it. He didn’t recoil, or bury his head, or try to get away from Baekhyun in any way. Instead, Vivi was actually enjoying Baekhyun’s affectionate pets, staring up into Baekhyun’s eyes as he happily panted, his cute tongue bouncing in his mouth.

Sehun felt his eye twitch, uncontrollably cringing as he watched the disturbing moment unfold. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it was almost physically painful for him to witness it.

“Vee?” Baekhyun asked, continuing to stroke his hand through the fluffy fur on Vivi’s head.

“Vivi.” Sehun answered curtly, “Excuse me, I just remembered something important I need to do.”

“Okay~” Baekhyun smiled, answering in the cutest voice he could make, staring at Vivi as he gave him one last pet. 

People commonly use baby talk when speaking to animals, but in Baekhyun’s case, it was something he did on a regular basis. He would answer Sehun in that cute tone even if they were discussing work related topics. It was one of the many things he did that drove Sehun nuts. It was still difficult for Sehun to grasp that Baekhyun was older than him, by two whole years, and that he was forced to show him respect.

Sehun quickly stormed off into his cubicle, taking long strides to get there as fast as possible. Setting down his bag, he put Vivi on the floor next to him, kneeling down to look into his eyes.

“Really? Him?” Sehun shouted quietly, glaring slightly at his beloved pet, “Of all people, you decide to like him?”

Vivi opened his mouth, panting again as he wagged his tail a little. Sehun stared at the corners of his mouth, appearing as if they were turned up in a smile, almost as if Vivi was mocking him with that sassy expression.

“So this is the kind of person you like? Loud and annoying?” Sehun fumed, exhaling a frustrated breath, “Is that the kind of guy you want living with us?”

Vivi licked his lips, blinking innocently as he continued staring at Sehun. 

“He acts like he’s two years old!” Sehun continued rambling, still quietly shouting, “He uses aegyo. Aegyo!”

Vivi sat down, itching his ear a little with his back leg. Sehun let out a sigh as he watched him, knowing there was no point in talking to a dog. He was just so frustrated he couldn’t help it. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, only for Vivi to choose the one person he wanted nothing to do with. It’s not like Sehun had to pursue a relationship with whatever person Vivi picked, but he was disappointed with his decision.

Moping over it some more in his mind, Sehun came to hope maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe Vivi was just so overwhelmed by all the new people and other dogs around that his ability to rationally judge people was drastically reduced.

Needing to get to work, Sehun decided to put it out of his mind. Standing up, he started to unpack his bag, putting out Vivi’s bed for him under his desk. Vivi noticed, and quickly went to lay down on it, tired after his big morning.

It didn’t take long for Sehun to get absorbed in his work, playing a game for a good while as he checked for any errors. He had a way of getting intensely focused, shutting out other distractions around him. But one thing remained in the back of his mind, and that was the happiness of having Vivi there. He checked on him periodically, smiling as he watched him sleeping, leaning over to give him a few pets.

Eventually finding a minor issue with the game, Sehun went to take a note, and then took another break to look down at Vivi. However, Vivi wasn’t in his bed. Sehun glanced around his cubicle curiously, wondering if Vivi was eating. But Vivi was no where to be found.

A little alarmed, Sehun quickly stood up, checking over his cubicle again before he stepped out of his workspace. He began to call out Vivi’s name quietly, trying not to disturb the other people working. Passing by the other worker’s cubicles, he glanced inside each one to make sure Vivi wasn’t there. And then he stopped.

His eyes darted to Vivi sitting in front of Baekhyun on his desk, remaining still as Baekhyun leaned forward to place little kisses on his nose. Sehun had never felt so betrayed in his entire life.

“Hey, what is Vivi doing in here?” Sehun asked as he briskly stepped inside Baekhyun’s cubicle.

Mongryoung was seated near Baekhyun’s feet, and quickly turned his head to look over at Sehun once he heard his voice. In excitement, he went running towards him, hopping at Sehun’s legs.

“Oh, hi Sehunie~” Baekhyun smiled, “Vivi just came to pay me a little visit.”

“He came in here on his own?” Sehun replied, feeling his eye twitch again as Mongryoung continued jumping on him.

“Of course, I didn’t dognap him or anything.” Baekhyun laughed.

Sehun came stomping over to the desk, hastily scooping up Vivi in his arms, “Well you should just bring him back to me next time.”

“Relax Sehunie, you’re always such a grump~” Baekhyun continued smiling.

“Yeah well, Vivi is important to me.”

“Aw, so you do have a soft side.” Baekhyun giggled, resting his chin in his hands as he stared at Sehun.

Sehun let out an annoyed sigh, glancing down at Mongryoung as he continued hopping onto his legs.

“Aren’t you going to do anything about him?”

“Oh right, sorry.” Baekhyun laughed, “I’m just so used to it.”

Baekhyun stood up, grabbing Mongryoung and holding him in his arms. Grabbing his tiny paw, Baekhyun made Mongryoung wave to Sehun.

“Goodbye Sehunie~ Thanks for stopping by~”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun blankly, once again in disbelief at how Baekhyun was the elder of them both. He wondered how a grown man could go through life acting the way that Baekhyun did. He doubted he would ever understand.  
  


🐾

After Vivi’s encounter with Baekhyun, Sehun was more determined than usual to find someone else that Vivi would approve of. He went out of his way to take Vivi anywhere that lots of other people would be hanging out, changing his normal walking route to go through downtown. It was a nice time of year to stroll through this part of town anyway, since the entire city was decorated with lights. Bundled up in a warm coat, Sehun enjoyed the view as he walked down the street, stopping occasionally to look inside the store windows and speak to a few strangers who wanted to admire Vivi. Still, it didn’t matter how many people Vivi met, he was back to his typical reaction, shy and reserved.

Defeated, Sehun decided to pop inside a small convenience store to purchase a few groceries before he made his way back home. Holding onto a small shopping basket, Sehun loaded up with some essentials, along with a few other treats that were enjoyable at this time of year. He hummed along with the Christmas music that was playing through the speakers, he couldn’t resist since it was one of his favorite holiday songs. While he was busy, Vivi curiously sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent.

Without warning, Vivi suddenly bolted away from Sehun with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. The leash quickly snapped out of Sehun’s hands, trailing on the floor behind Vivi as he ran away. Sehun watched him in shock, immediately calling out his name to try and get Vivi to return. Sehun never held onto Vivi’s leash very tightly, since Vivi was usually calm and never tried to break away from him like this. Abandoning the food he was looking at, Sehun chased Vivi down another aisle, continuing to call out his name.

And then he came to a stop, cringing once he noticed the person Vivi had run up to. Baekhyun was standing in the aisle a few feet away from him, smiling down at Vivi who was seated patiently at his feet. Bending over, Baekhyun pet the top of Vivi’s head, ruffling his fur.

“Vivi, what are you doing here? Where’s Sehunie?” Baekhyun giggled, quickly recognizing the small dog.

Sehun approached them slowly, staring at Baekhyun in disbelief. There was no denying it, for reasons that escaped him, Vivi was clearly enamored with Baekhyun. 

“Oh, there you are Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled once he noticed Sehun approaching them, “Did Vivi get away from you?”

“…Yes…sorry about that.” Sehun answered, glancing down at Vivi only to see the happy expression on his face. Kneeling over, he grabbed onto Vivi’s leash, bundling it tightly in his hands.

“I haven’t seen you here before.” Baekhyun went on, obviously wanting to continue a conversation, “Do you usually shop here?”

“No.” Sehun answered bluntly, having no desire to explain further.

Baekhyun stared down at the basket in Sehun’s hand, and a smile grew on his face as he examined the items Sehun had collected. Holding his own basket in front of himself, he pointed at his food.

“Hey look, I guess we like the same stuff.”

Sehun’s eyes slowly scanned the items in Baekhyun’s basket, noticing that their purchases were practically identical to each other. They liked the same holiday treats, the same quintessentials that Sehun considered absolutely necessary for his refrigerator. They even picked the exact same flavor of certain items. 

“…I guess so.” Sehun replied, surprised that Baekhyun had his same unique taste in food. He was pretty picky, and everyone usually thought his palate was kind of odd. He never met someone else who enjoyed the same food.

Baekhyun felt the same way, having a similar experience throughout his life. He never would have guessed Sehun of all people would be the one who understood his acquired taste. He always figured Sehun was kind of a health nut, the type of person who lived off protein bars, considering how skinny and built he was.

“We should go out somewhere together sometime.” Baekhyun laughed, “We can share.”

Sehun blinked a few times, not nearly as amused. But he figured agreeing wouldn’t actually mean they were making a commitment, “Sure.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun for a moment, shaking his head as he laughed lightly again, “Always so much enthusiasm.”

“You know I don’t like talking.” Sehun answered, something that he told Baekhyun many times in the past.

“I know, but you need to lighten up a little.” Baekhyun replied with a smirk as he patted Sehun’s arm a few times, “At least smile or something.”

Sehun glanced down at Baekhyun’s hand, his fingers still lingering on his sleeve. Baekhyun often liked to touch him like this, his hands always finding their way to some part of his body whenever they got close to each other. It was one of the main reasons that Sehun avoided him. It wasn’t like Baekhyun ever made him uncomfortable (unless he was pinching his cheeks), in fact Sehun got a pleasant tingle sensation down his spine whenever Baekhyun touched him. It was actually the reason why it bothered Sehun so much, noticing that he enjoyed it.

“Anyway, I’ll see you later Sehunie~” Baekhyun spoke with a bubbly tone, squeezing Sehun’s bicep lightly before letting go.

“See you tomorrow.” Sehun answered dully.

As Baekhyun walked away, Sehun stared back down at Vivi. He let out a quiet sigh, still perplexed why Vivi was so interested in Baekhyun’s attention. He even already memorized Baekhyun’s scent. Sehun began to consider if that’s why he liked Baekhyun, maybe it was the way he smelled. After all, they ate the same foods, maybe it was familiar to Vivi. At least that was his new theory.  
  


🐾

Sehun glared at the piece of paper in his hands. He was convinced, the world was officially messing with him at this point. His boss had just given him a new assignment, for a game that required cooperative play with another person. In order to efficiently get through the game, he would need someone else’s help. And his boss decided that the best person for that job was Baekhyun.

His boss went on to explain that they had a good mesh of gaming styles. That Baekhyun was better suited for defeating the challenging levels, and Sehun was excellent for checking every last small detail. Sehun couldn’t argue with that, he had always known that he and Baekhyun had very different styles. It made sense that they would be paired together.

Making his way to Baekhyun’s cubicle, he could already hear Baekhyun singing to himself. It was a song about learning how to meow, or something like that, Sehun had never paid much attention to the lyrics before, even though Baekhyun liked to sing this particular song often. Sehun’s headphones usually helped drown out the sound of Baekhyun’s frequent singing, but now that they would be working together, Sehun was afraid he’d have to tolerate it on a daily basis. After all it was a long game, and it was probably going to take them many weeks to finish it.

Entering Baekhyun’s workspace, he noticed Baekhyun was wearing a pink pair of headphones with pointed cat ears on the top. It was a common accessory for Baekhyun, something Sehun had seen him wearing many times before. He didn’t understand why Baekhyun chose to wear such adorable things, but he couldn’t deny how perfect they looked on him. Baekhyun really was the cutest guy he had ever seen.

“Hey.” Sehun shouted a little over Baekhyun’s singing, leaning back against Baekhyun’s desk.

Baekhyun stopped singing to look over at him with a smile, quickly removing his headphones and draping them around his neck, “Hi Sehunie~ What’s up?”

“We just got a new assignment.” Sehun answered, handing Baekhyun the piece of paper.

Baekhyun grabbed it from him curiously, reading over the words slowly. It didn’t take long before another smile grew on his face, getting to the part where it mentioned them working together.

“How fun!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he looked back up at Sehun, “We usually only get one player games.”

Sehun remained silent, not really sure how to answer, since he didn’t really think this was fun. He watched as Baekhyun stood up from his seat, coming closer to Sehun to stand right in front of him. Still smiling, Baekhyun reached out his hands, suddenly pinching them around Sehun’s lips. Sehun was startled by it, and shot back a little, but was unable to get away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughed as he began to squeeze his lips, forcing Sehun’s mouth to move as he impersonated Sehun’s deep voice.

“Yes, this is exciting Baekhyunee~ I can’t wait to spend so much time with you.”

Sehun just glared at him, no longer attempting to get away, but rather waiting for Baekhyun to be finished. Baekhyun realized he wasn’t bothering to fight back, and was delighted to keep going, still impersonating his voice.

“Although, I am a little nervous. It will be just the two of us, all alone. I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

With these words, Sehun swatted his hands away, clearly irritated, “What fanfics have you been reading?”

Baekhyun laughed, not expecting Sehun to answer that way, “Wow, he speaks.”

Sehun sighed, standing up from the desk, “Just come meet me in my cubicle. I’ve already set it up for both of us.”

“Okay~” Baekhyun answered, watching as Sehun walked away.

Even after Sehun disappeared, Baekhyun continued smiling to himself. Although he knew Sehun wasn't thrilled about the situation, Baekhyun was looking forward to it. Baekhyun was the type of person to make friends with anyone, even when they didn’t want to be friends. He knew Sehun was always trying to avoid him, and it only made it more amusing for Baekhyun to tease him. Not in a mocking way, but in a friendly playful way. It was always a bright part of his day to play around with Sehun a little.  
  


🐾

Baekhyun sat down comfortably in the chair next to Sehun, curling up his legs to lean sideways in his chair, bending closer to Sehun. Sehun ignored him as he started up the game, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t try to get much closer. He wasn’t sure what Baekhyun might try to pull, considering they had never spent this much time together before.

Putting in his earbuds, Sehun was already bracing himself to deal with nonstop singing and loud shouting. He knew it would probably take a little while though, after they had gotten acquainted with the controls and got to the point in the game where they had more freedom.

However, even after they achieved free reign and independently began to explore their surroundings, Baekhyun was remaining rather quiet. They played together silently for a few hours, only communicating briefly to discuss their strategy. Sehun eventually turned to look at him curiously, wondering why he was being so silent.

Baekhyun just smiled back at him, the pink cat headphones sitting back on his head, “Something wrong?”

“…No.” Sehun answered, still mystified by Baekhyun’s behavior.

“You just can’t resist looking at me?” Baekhyun smiled as he bit down on his lip playfully, wiggling a little in his seat, “I know I look pretty cute, huh?”

Sehun lowered his eyelids, giving Baekhyun an unamused expression. There it was, he was back to being annoying. No matter how cute Baekhyun looked, Sehun refused to admit it.

Baekhyun laughed at Sehun’s sour expression, expecting that reaction, “Always such a grouch.”

Sehun ignored him, turning back to look at the game. He didn’t want to encourage Baekhyun into a continued conversation, knowing that talking to him any further would only provoke Baekhyun into a hyper mood.

However, Baekhyun wasn’t really feeling hyper at that moment. He was in more of a relaxed mood, or what Baekhyun liked to refer to as his cuddly mood. Biting down on his lip again, Baekhyun slowly scooted even closer to Sehun. Moving one of his hands, it wandered onto Sehun’s lap, holding onto his thigh.

Sehun felt the usual tingly sensation crawl up his spine, a rush of pleasure as he felt Baekhyun fingers grip onto him. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he felt Baekhyun lean over to rest his head on his shoulder. Removing his hand from Sehun’s thigh, Baekhyun continued resting his head as he grabbed his controller, relaxing as he started playing the game again.

Sehun didn’t say a word, secretly enjoying the warmth of Baekhyun’s body cuddled up against him. He could smell the pleasant fragrance from Baekhyun’s hair, feel Baekhyun’s cheek squish against his shoulder every time he made a small movement. Sitting together silently, Sehun began to slowly realize just how lonely he usually was, how much he’d like to snuggle close with someone on a daily basis. How much he’d like to have a boyfriend.  
  


🐾

Baekhyun walked quietly into his friend Jongin’s cubicle, not wanting to disturb him since he noticed he was on his phone. Baekhyun was very familiar with the bashful look on Jongin’s face, blushing about the message he was hesitating to send. Baekhyun saw it often, since they were not only friends and colleagues, but roommates as well. Carefully sneaking up behind Jongin, Baekhyun smiled to himself as he secretly read Jongin’s text.

“Send it.” Baekhyun urged him.

Jongin jumped a little in surprise before hiding his phone and glaring over at Baekhyun, “Did you read it?”

“Of course I did.” Baekhyun laughed lightly.

“Dammit Baekhyun, why are you like this?”

Baekhyun laughed again as he hopped up to sit on Jongin’s desk, dangling his legs off the side and kicking them happily, “I can’t help it~”

Jongin sighed, looking at his phone again in embarrassment, “Do you think the message is too obvious?”

“For Chanyeol? Never, that guy is so dense. I think you could flat out say you wanted to sleep with him and he’d think you meant a sleepover.”

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh, agreeing with Baekhyun. Chanyeol wasn’t exactly great at detecting Jongin’s subtle hints so far. 

“Just send it.” Baekhyun reassured him, “It was good.”

Nodding his head, Jongin sent the text, realizing he was stressing about it for no reason. Tucking his phone back away, he looked over at Baekhyun again.

“So, how are you doing? Any boyfriend yet?”

Baekhyun kicked his feet, making a small pout with his lips, “Not yet.”

“What about Sehun? I see you flirting with him a lot.”

Baekhyun’s pout quickly turned into a smile, fighting back another burst of laughter, “I just like teasing him. I doubt he’s even gay, and if he is, he’s certainly not interested in me.”

“But you’re interested in him?” Jongin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun continued smiling as he kicked Jongin with his foot softly, “Do you need to ask? I mean you’ve seen him right? He only looks like a fricken model. I’m pretty sure anyone would date him in a heartbeat.”

Jongin smiled as well, relaxing back into his seat, “It’s true.”

“Speaking of that though, do you know anyone you could hook me up with?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Sorry, I don’t. I can barely get myself a date.” Jongin sighed, glancing at his phone momentarily.

Baekhyun also sighed, standing up off the desk, “Well good luck. I need to get back to work.”

Jongin gave him an unenthused thumbs up, not feeling confident about his text and not looking forward to more work either.  
  


🐾

Sehun felt heavy as he opened his eyes, his head pounding and his nose congested. He had been feeling sick since last night, all the stress from his current assignment probably not helping with his condition. Luckily it was the weekend and he had plenty of time to rest. He had been asleep for hours, trying his best to heal before the weekend was over.

Vivi was laying next to him, a little confused why they had stayed in bed for so long. He usually laid around the house when Sehun was gone though, and was perfectly fine with this schedule. 

Even so, Sehun hardly had the energy to get out of bed, and he knew Vivi was eventually going to need a walk. Groaning in pain, Sehun reached for his phone, deciding to call one of his friends. Scrolling through his contacts, Sehun tried to decide who the best person was to take care of his precious Vivi. Unfortunately Kyungsoo was out of town, no longer making him an option.

As he read each name, he quickly came up with a reason why they wouldn’t be a good choice. As usual, he had high standards when it came to Vivi, and even if they were his friends, it didn’t mean he’d trust them with his pet. Either they weren’t careful enough, or they had no previous experience taking a dog on walk before.

And then his finger stopped, coming upon Baekhyun’s name. He knew deep down, if Vivi could make the choice, Baekhyun was the person he would pick. Sehun hesitated, looking back up at his list of friends to make sure he didn’t miss someone that might be better. But as much as Sehun wanted to deny it, Baekhyun really was the best choice. For Vivi’s sake, Sehun slowly pressed on Baekhyun’s name, sighing as he brought the phone to his face.

After a couple rings, Baekhyun answered the call, a happy tone already in his voice, _“Sehunie? Did you call me on accident?”_

“…No.” Sehun answered in embarrassment, “I called you on purpose.”

_“Really?”_ Baekhyun replied in a genuinely surprised tone, _“Is there a problem at work?”_

“No.” Sehun coughed a little in-between speaking, “I need to ask you a favor.”

_“Are you sick?”_ Baekhyun asked in concern.

“Yes. I need someone to take Vivi on a walk for me.”

There was a short break of silence before Baekhyun spoke again, his voice carrying a mischievous tone, _“And you thought of me?”_

Sehun fumed for a moment, closing his eyes in frustration, hating to admit it, “…Vivi really likes you.”

There was another break before Baekhyun suddenly laughed, _“Oh come on, that’s your excuse? Dogs like everyone. Just tell me the truth Sehunie~”_

“No really.” Sehun quickly retorted, “Vivi doesn’t usually like people. He’s really shy.”

_“Just like you? How cute.”_ Baekhyun giggled.

Sehun sighed, an irritated expression appearing on his face, “Can you take him or not?”

_“Of course, just send me your address~”_ Baekhyun answered with an overly joyous tone.

“I will. Thanks.” 

“No problem, I’ll see you soon~”  
  


🐾

Sehun forced himself out of bed once he heard light knocking on his door, tapped in the tune of a happy song. He dragged himself through his apartment to unlock the door, pinching the bridge of his nose as he opened it.

“Hey, thanks again for coming.” Sehun spoke slowly, still pinching his nose and closing his eyes.

Baekhyun was already wearing a smile, but it increased in size slightly once he noticed Sehun’s lack of clothing. Sehun was only wearing a pair of underwear, the rest of his well toned body exposed for Baekhyun to admire. And admire it he did, slowly scanning Sehun’s body up and down before speaking.

“Don’t mention it.” Baekhyun answered as he stepped inside, kicking off his shoes.

Sehun removed his hand, finally opening his eyes to look at Baekhyun. He noticed Baekhyun was holding a large duffle bag, packed rather full. Baekhyun swung it off his shoulder, walking over to Sehun’s couch to place it down.

“What’s that for?” Sehun asked curiously, following behind him.

“You didn’t think I’d really come all this way and just leave you to fend for yourself, did you?” Baekhyun answered cheerily, unzipping the bag to reveal a small shopping bag full of medicine and vitamins.

Quickly scanning the remaining contents of the bag, Sehun noticed Baekhyun had brought a change of clothes and some food as well, “…Are you planning on staying here?”

“Of course. You’ll need someone to take Vivi on a walk tomorrow too, right? I might as well stay and take care of you at the same time~”

Sehun went quiet, unable to argue with that statement. He did in fact need Baekhyun’s help again tomorrow, and he knew it was kind of asking a lot. Besides, he wouldn’t mind having someone help take care of him, even if it was Baekhyun.

“Here.” Baekhyun smiled, holding out a few vitamins for Sehun.

Sehun stared down at them for a moment before slowly reaching for them, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them.

“…Thanks.”’

“You’re welcome~” Baekhyun answered, looking around the room curiously, “Where’s Vivi?”

“Still in bed.” Sehun replied, only barely getting the words out before Baekhyun quickly walked off to his bedroom. 

Sehun sluggishly followed behind, entering his bedroom a few seconds after Baekhyun. Baekhyun was already seated on his bed, petting the top of Vivi’s head with a tender smile on his face. Vivi looked happy as well, his head raised and his eyes closed as he enjoyed Baekhyun’s pets.

Sehun let out a secret sigh, it seemed that even once Baekhyun had entered Vivi’s home, he was still comfortable with Baekhyun’s presence. Sehun stared at them both for a long time, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful moment. It felt so warm just watching them, the happiness radiating off of them and filling the room with a soft atmosphere. It made Sehun want to lay on the bed next to them, petting Vivi as well as they both showered him with affection.

“Come on Vivi, let’s go for a walk~” Baekhyun smiled, standing up and patting his legs.

Vivi just stared at him, remaining still on the bed as he blinked a few times. Sehun laughed quietly, coming closer to them both.

“Vivi doesn’t listen very well.”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh as well, “Oh really? I bet it’s because his dad spoils him so much.”

“Guilty as charged.” Sehun smiled, picking Vivi up off the bed.

“I’m the same way.” Baekhyun admitted, holding out his hands as Sehun handed Vivi to him, “I don’t like disciplining Mongryoung.”

Sehun sighed in understanding, nodding his head in agreement. He wondered if Vivi could sense that as well, who would be a sucker for him. It seemed like there might be a whole list of reasons Vivi liked Baekhyun.

“Here, let me show you where his leash is.”

After helping Baekhyun get everything for their walk, he showed Baekhyun the address to the park he usually liked to take Vivi to. Sehun felt oddly calm as he watched Baekhyun leave out the door with Vivi. He was even able to relax, and went back to his room to lay down. Closing his eyes, Sehun fell back asleep knowing that Vivi was in good hands.  
  


🐾

Strolling through the park, Baekhyun stared down at Vivi and watched as he lifted his little paws to trot along. Baekhyun really loved dogs, and was easily entertained watching the smallest things they did. Vivi was much fluffier than Mongryoung, and it was enjoyable to watch his fur blow around in the slight breeze.

“Hi Vivi.” An older women smiled as she approached them both, staring down at the dog.

Baekhyun stopped, allowing her to try and pet Vivi. She kneeled down, and carefully placed her hand in front of him, but he quickly cowered behind Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun watched in surprise, realizing Sehun really was telling the truth about him.

“Shy as always.” The women laughed, raising her eyes to look at Baekhyun, “He seems to like you though.”

Baekhyun smiled, nodding a little, “I’m lucky.”

“Where is Sehun today?” She asked curiously.

“He’s come down with a cold.” Baekhyun answered with a pout on his lips.

“I see…Tell him I hope he gets better soon.” She replied with concern, “You must be his boyfriend, right?”

Baekhyun didn’t even hesitate, and answered briskly with a mischievous grin, “Yes.”

“Oh good, I’m glad he finally found someone. And you’re so cute too.”

Baekhyun couldn’t erase the smile from his face, realizing this women wasn’t even slightly surprised that Sehun would be dating another man, in fact she just made the assumption on her own. He couldn’t resist asking more, noticing that Sehun seemed to talk to this nice lady about his personal life.

“Has he been searching for a while?”

“Well, not really searching, more like hoping he’d eventually run into the right person.” The woman smiled as she glanced down at Vivi again, “Huh Vivi?”

Baekhyun looked down at Vivi too, still not used to seeing Vivi act so shy. He hid further behind Baekhyun’s legs, trying to get away from her view. The woman laughed, amused by Vivi’s behavior.

“Well, I’ll see you later Vivi. And you too, I hope to see you again with Sehun next time.”

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiled, loving that Sehun would have to explain next time he saw this woman again.  
  


🐾

“Sehunie.”

Sehun tossed in his bed, still closing his eyes as he listened to Baekhyun whisper his name again, this time sounding a little more sultry.

“Wake up Sehunie.”

Opening his eyes, he focused on the sight of Baekhyun laying next to him, cuddled up under the blankets with him. There was a seductive expression on Baekhyun’s face, his eyelids lowered into an alluring gaze. Sehun watched his mouth closely, his pink lips parting as he spoke to him quietly again.

“You must be starving.”

Sehun took a deep breath, watching as Baekhyun slowly raised his hand, bringing his finger to Sehun’s lips. Dragging across them slowly, Baekhyun bit down on his own lips, still giving Sehun a beguiling stare.

“For what?” Sehun asked, his voice deep and impatient.

Baekhyun leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching as his hand dragged down to caress Sehun’s chest. Sehun bent closer as well, closing his eyes as he listened to Baekhyun whisper again, his breath tickling his lips.

“Soup.”

Sehun halted, a little puzzled by Baekhyun’s choice of words. It wasn’t exactly sexy. Confused, his brain slowly began to wake up more.

“Chicken noodle soup.” Baekhyun whispered again, bringing Sehun to full consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Sehun realized he was just having a dream, influenced by Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun was bending over him, his mouth close to his ear. Once again, he spoke to Sehun in a soft voice, trying his best to tease Sehun with some ASMR.

“It’s really hot, you’ll have to be careful not to burn your tongue.”

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked in annoyance, a little disturbed by the dream he was just having.

“Trying to wake you up of course.” Baekhyun smiled as he held out a bowl of soup, “Here, eat.”

Sehun gave Baekhyun one last glare before accepting it, honestly appreciative of the hot meal. Taking a bite, he noticed that Vivi was already on the bed next to him. It seemed like it had been a little while since they had gotten home from their walk.

“How did the walk go?” Sehun asked, wanting to make sure Vivi was well behaved.

“Fine~” Baekhyun answered, “Vivi is a good boy.”

Sehun smiled, reaching out to pet Vivi before taking another bite of soup. Baekhyun sat next to Sehun the whole time as he ate, talking to Sehun about their walk more until he finished. Once he was done, Baekhyun took the empty bowl, and Sehun was able to lay back down.

“…Thanks.” Sehun spoke with shy gratitude.

“You’re welcome Sehunie~ Get some more rest.” Baekhyun winked before he walked out of the room, closing the door quietly, but leaving a small gap in case Vivi wanted to leave.

Baekhyun came in to check on Sehun and give him warm meals throughout his stay, along with giving Vivi plenty of attention as well. Sehun never even heard Baekhyun making any noise in the other room, and he wondered what Baekhyun was doing all day. 

That is, until Baekhyun suddenly came storming into his room holding onto a small framed photograph.

“Sehunie! Is this really you?!”

Sehun cringed once he noticed what photo it was, a picture of him in high school wearing his yellow uniform. Sehun tried to grab it from him, but Baekhyun quickly removed it from his reach.

“You look so cute!!!” Baekhyun giggled, “Look how tiny you were!”

“Please put that away.” Sehun sighed, not having enough energy to get out of bed to grab it from Baekhyun.

“I don’t want to~” Baekhyun teased, turning to leave the room again, “This belongs out somewhere that everyone can see it.”

Sehun sighed again, realizing Baekhyun was going to put it out on display. Ignoring him, Sehun closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He’d have to hide it again after Baekhyun left.

By the end of the weekend, thanks to Baekhyun’s help, Sehun was feeling a lot better. He even felt like he could go back to work on Monday. Sehun hated to admit it, but asking Baekhyun over really was the best choice. He doubted any of his actual friends would have stayed over to take care of him like this, and he wouldn’t expect them to. Maybe Baekhyun’s insistence to intrude in other’s people’s lives wasn’t always such a bad thing. At least this once, Sehun was actually grateful for it.  
  


🐾

With Christmas getting close, so were the deadlines for everyone’s assignments. The entire office had been putting in extra hours trying to finish their work on time, the final crunch before the holidays. Everyone was exhausted, surviving off caffeine and small naps to make it through the day. Sehun and Baekhyun were especially stressed, falling massively behind schedule. They both knew there was no way they were going to be able to finish it on time, not unless they worked throughout the night.

Sehun sighed, putting down his controller as he turned to look over at Baekhyun, “Okay so, obviously we’re going to have to work late.”

Baekhyun yawned, covering his mouth with his hand as he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Would you mind coming over to my place? We could set it up there. I’d rather not leave Vivi home alone.”

Baekhyun’s tired eyes widened a little, pleasantly surprised by the invite. After all, he’d much rather spend the night in Sehun’s apartment than passing out on the floor of the office.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Baekhyun smiled.

“You have someone to watch Mongryoung for you?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Jongin can.”

“Okay good, let’s start packing up then.” Sehun replied, already standing from his seat to grab a few things.

Baekhyun helped him, and after they finished gathering everything they went to explain to their boss that they were leaving. Baekhyun went to Jongin as well, asking him to watch over Mongryoung for him. With Sehun standing with them, Jongin couldn’t really pry further, but he raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun in intrigue. Baekhyun just smiled back him, shaking his head to indicate nothing was going on.

Leaving the office together, Baekhyun followed Sehun on his route home, taking the train before finally arriving at Sehun’s apartment. They were both far too tired to talk, and Baekhyun knew Sehun probably didn’t want to anyway. Approaching Sehun’s door, Sehun reached into his pocket to grab his keys and begin unlocking it.

Baekhyun smiled as he watched Sehun, suddenly noticing something, “Vivi is so quiet, Mongryoung would already be barking at me.”

Sehun smirked, pushing the door open, “Yeah, he’s probably just sleeping.”

Stepping inside, Sehun switched on the light, placing down his bag on the floor. Baekhyun followed behind him, looking around at the small apartment, noticing it was a little dirtier than last time he was over. It made sense, considering they were both spending long hours at the office.

“Vivi.” Sehun called out softly, “Hey Vivi I’m home.”

It took a minute before Vivi eventually appeared, walking slowly out of the bedroom, still obviously groggy. He noticed Baekhyun standing next to Sehun, and wandered over to him first, sniffing his pant leg. Sehun watched as Baekhyun knelt down to pet him, smiling at him sweetly.

“Hi Vivi.”

Walking over to his television, Sehun began to set up the game, trying his best to ignore Baekhyun and Vivi. He was offended that Vivi actually greeted Baekhyun first, as if the betrayal of liking Baekhyun wasn’t enough.

“Hey.” Baekhyun suddenly pouted, staring at a shelf on Sehun’s wall, “Where is your high school pic?”

“I hid it.” Sehun answered bitterly.

“But it’s so cute~ Why hide it?”

“That’s exactly the reason why.” Sehun sighed.

Baekhyun giggled quietly to himself, glad that he had the chance to see the photo. Eventually he stopped petting Vivi, and stood up again to walk over to Sehun and watch him, “Should we order some food?”

“Sure.” Sehun answered, noticing Vivi come over to sit next to him.

“How about pizza?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Baekhyun sat down on the couch, taking out his phone to find a nearby restaurant. He read the menu aloud to Sehun, and without consulting on what they wanted first, they quickly blurted out the same toppings.

“Oh that’s right.” Baekhyun laughed warmly, “We like the same food.”

Sehun made a quiet mumble in agreement, wondering how it was possible they would even like the same kind of pizza. Glancing over at Vivi, Sehun noticed his usual happy expression. Sehun could practically hear Vivi giggling at him in satisfied amusement.

After the pizza arrived and everything was done getting set up, they both got to work, nibbling on bites of food as they played the game. The pizza and soda helped wake them up a bit, along with the comfort of being at Sehun’s home instead of the office. 

Vivi eventually jumped up on the couch to join them both, just finishing a meal himself. Walking across Sehun’s legs, Vivi made his way over to Baekhyun, sitting down on his lap. Baekhyun smiled, stopping for a moment to pet Vivi and make sure he was comfortable.

Sehun stopped as well, extremely offended that Vivi had the audacity to step over him to go cuddle with Baekhyun. It really was like he was taunting him on purpose. Uncontrollably glaring at them both, Sehun decided to hold back on giving Vivi a treat in the near future. At least one of the really good treats, Sehun was a sucker for Vivi after all and wouldn’t be able to resist his adorable expression for long.

Playing for quite a few hours, they were able to get a decent amount of progress done, until the exhaustion slowly crept back in. Looking at the clock, Sehun noticed it was already past midnight. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, trying his best to fight back his exhaustion at this late hour. Shaking his head a little, he continued forward in the game, coming upon Baekhyun’s character. He watched the avatar for a moment, realizing that Baekhyun must have been having a hard time staying awake as well.

“Baekhyun, you’re running into a wall.” Sehun spoke lazily, his eyes half open.

Baekhyun didn’t answer, and Sehun turned his head to look over at him. He was already fast asleep, flopped over on his side and curled up into a ball on the couch, a warm blanket draped over him. Vivi was still laying with him, snuggled inside the curve of Baekhyun’s body. Sehun took a deep breath, deciding he should probably just go to bed as well. Turning off the game, he set down his controller on the coffee table in front of him. He carefully took Baekhyun’s controller as well, removing it from his loose grasp.

Slumping back against the couch, Sehun closed his eyes for a moment, too tired to even stand up. It was so warm and comfy on the couch at the moment, he didn’t really feel like leaving to lay down in his bed. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced over at Baekhyun again. 

He looked so peaceful, snuggled up with Vivi in a warm blanket. In his sleep drunken mind, Sehun had little strength to resist the idea of laying with them both. It was too tempting, and Sehun quickly found himself sinking down next to Baekhyun, wrapping his arm around him to spoon him from behind. Baekhyun mumbled a little in his sleep, adjusting his body so that Sehun could fit better behind him. Immediately relaxing into their combined warmth, Sehun closed his eyes, gripping onto Baekhyun tightly as he drifted off to sleep.  
  


🐾

Baekhyun woke up some time in the middle of the night, noticing Vivi jump down off the couch. Upon opening his eyes slightly, the first thing he noticed was a pair of arms wrapped around him, and a large body laying behind him. A little startled, Baekhyun turned his head to look at the person, not entirely convinced it would be Sehun, even though he was the only other person there. Sure enough, Sehun was cuddled up against him, still fast asleep.

Baekhyun breathed deeply, swiveling his body to face Sehun, staying inside Sehun’s arms. He stared at his face, watching as Sehun took quiet breaths of air. Even when he was sleeping he looked incredibly handsome, and Baekhyun couldn’t help admiring him for a moment, not to mention appreciating the way it felt to be laying inside Sehun’s arms.

As he stared at Sehun, he began to curiously wonder how they ended up like this, baffled by the idea of Sehun willingly cuddling with him. He realized he must have fallen asleep in the middle of playing the game, but from there he had a hard time imagining what happened. Whatever the case was, he was looking forward to seeing Sehun’s reaction in the morning.

A small smile grew on Baekhyun’s lips, moving his hand to rest on Sehun’s chest as he whispered quietly, “Good night Sehunie.”


	2. Christmas Gifts

It was already the afternoon when Sehun finally opened his eyes, still feeing groggy after getting an insufficient amount of sleep. Even so, Sehun wasn’t about to let himself to fall back asleep, quickly noticing and remembering the position he put himself in.

He was really hoping Baekhyun hadn’t possibly woken up and discovered him snuggling him yet, but the odds were looking bad considering Baekhyun had turned to face him at some point. Still, Sehun moved extra carefully, slowly removing his arms from around Baekhyun’s body. But despite moving with extreme caution, Baekhyun still opened his eyes once he felt Sehun drag his hands away. Sehun cringed, staring back at Baekhyun in anxious discomfort.

“Good morning Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled, amusement clearly present in his voice.

“Look, this isn’t what you think.” Sehun immediately answered.

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, trying his best not to laugh, “What is it then?”

“I was just…It was late and I was really tired. I don’t even really remember last night.”

Baekhyun let out a few warm laughs, unable to fight back as he witnessed the panic grow in Sehun’s eyes. He wasn’t used to see any other look on Sehun’s face besides his usual cold or annoyed expression, “Relax Sehunie, I know you’re not into me.”

Sehun sighed quietly in relief, his eyes relaxing as well. Sitting up, he pulled himself away from Baekhyun, resting against the back of the couch. Baekhyun moved as well, sitting next to Sehun as they both tried to wake up more, blinking in grogginess.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Sehun eventually spoke, feeling like he needed to apologize.

“Not at all, it was nice actually.” Baekhyun smiled, turning to look over at Sehun again.

“…Where is Vivi?” Sehun abruptly asked as he glanced around the room, too embarrassed to admit he also thought it was nice. 

“I’m not sure, he got up at some point in the night.”

Sehun stood up to start looking around, and eventually wandered off into his bedroom. He found Vivi sleeping on the bed, hogging the whole thing for himself. Sehun shook his head, he couldn’t believe Vivi slept on the large bed last night while he was crammed on the couch with Baekhyun.

Vivi just smiled at Sehun like usual, his tongue playfully bouncing in his mouth. Sehun was convinced at this point, it was definitely a smug smile, pleased with his success. Everything was going perfectly according to Vivi’s little scheme.  
  


🐾

Thanks to Sehun and Baekhyun’s long night of work they were able to finish their assignment on time. But for Sehun, the next step was the worst part of the whole ordeal, presenting the errors and others observations they made to their boss during a meeting. Sehun absolutely hated public speaking, he wished there was some way he could get out of it. This time however, Baekhyun would be presenting the information alongside him, and once again, Sehun was thankful for Baekhyun’s extroverted personality.

Standing in front of a large table occupied with their boss and other managers of their company, Sehun nervously clenched the envelope in his hands. Baekhyun was next to him, and immediately started speaking first, happily addressing the table before he began with their presentation. With ease and confidence, Baekhyun went over every single problem, occasionally asking Sehun for a piece of paper from the envelope. Sehun was more than relieved that Baekhyun took charge of the entire thing, and he only ended up muttering a few words throughout the presentation. 

Walking out of the room together, Sehun turned to face Baekhyun, stopping him in the hall. Baekhyun smiled back at him, wondering what Sehun wanted to say.

Sehun took a heavy breath, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes, “…Thanks…I really appreciate what you did in there.”

Baekhyun smiled brighter, raising his hand to playfully swat Sehun on the arm, “Being paired with a loudmouth isn’t so bad after all, huh?”

Sehun averted his eyes, clenching his fist nervously, “…No, it’s not. We work really well together…I would love to work with you again actually.”

“Aw Sehunie~” Baekhyun wiggled a little in happiness, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Sehun coughed quietly, feeling more embarrassed, “We should…Go out for a meal together tonight, you know…to celebrate.”

“Sounds great!” Baekhyun bounced with enthusiasm.

“It’s not a date though.” Sehun made sure to stress, not wanting Baekhyun to misunderstand.

Baekhyun laughed, slapping Sehun’s arm a little harder this time, “I know, don’t worry.”  
  


🐾

“Hey Jongin.” Baekhyun smiled as he casually sat down on Jongin’s desk, “I’m going to be home late tonight, just so you know.”

“Finally get a date?” Jongin asked, smiling back at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.

“No no, I was told specifically it wasn’t a date.” Baekhyun laughed, “I’m just going out for a celebration dinner with Sehun.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows even higher, letting out a chuckle, “He really had to clarify?”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, turning his head as he made a playfully cool expression, “Well, after we cuddled together the other night things started getting a little _confusing_ between us.”

Jongin let out a shocked laugh, smacking Baekhyun’s leg, “Cuddled together?! You didn’t tell me about this! Spill the details right now!”

Baekhyun giggled, turning his head to look back at Jongin, “It really wasn’t a big deal. We were just up late playing the game, and fell asleep on the couch together.”

“That’s a big deal if we’re talking about Sehun.” Jongin smirked, “How was it?”

“Pretty wonderful, not going to lie.” Baekhyun sighed, “I really need a boyfriend.”

“Wait wait.” Jongin suddenly interrupted, “But did you happen to feel anything, you know, down below.”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, kicking Jongin over in his chair slightly, “No, I didn’t you pervert.”

“Hey, you’re the one who came up with the bet.” Jongin laughed as well, wiggling away from another small kick from Baekhyun.

Over the many years Baekhyun and Jongin had been friends, they formed the habit of making small bets with each other about other people they knew, including certain physical attributes. For Sehun, Baekhyun was sticking with the theory ‘large nose, large hose.’ But Jongin wasn’t as convinced, betting against Baekhyun that he had to be lacking somewhere, it was only fair.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to assault him for ten dollars.” Baekhyun continued laughing.

“Okay, I’m raising the bet.” Jongin smiled as he grabbed Baekhyun’s leg to stop him, “If you feel him up tonight, and you’re right, I’ll give you one-hundred bucks.”

“I am not grabbing his dick!” Baekhyun laughed again, “And what if I was wrong?”

“I’ll give you fifty for just doing it.” Jongin smirked.

Baekhyun shook his head still laughing, he couldn’t even imagine doing that to Sehun, “I could just lie you know.”

“And break our friend code?” Jongin scoffed, “You would never.”

“How about this instead.” Baekhyun suggested, a mischievous smirk suddenly appearing on his face, “I’ll do it if you send Chanyeol a text right now. But you have to write what I tell you.”

“What, this is suddenly a dare now?” Jongin glared at Baekhyun, getting uncomfortable.

“It’s a deal, because I want you to spend Christmas with someone this year.” Baekhyun smiled warmly as if he didn’t have an evil plan in mind.

“Fine.” Jongin sighed, “I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

Baekhyun continued smiling as he watched Jongin take out his phone, going to his chat with Chanyeol.

“Ask him what he’s doing tomorrow night.” Baekhyun started, watching as Jongin began typing.

“Oh god, I’m already regretting this.” Jongin sighed, his fingers moving slowly across the buttons.

They both waited for Chanyeol to respond, watching the ellipses blink in the chat. 

_Chanyeol:_  
Nothing much. Why did you want to hang out? 

“Tell him yes, his place.” Baekhyun bit down on his lip trying not to laugh for what he wanted Jongin to write next.

Jongin blushed as he responded, worried what Baekhyun was going to make him type next. He knew Baekhyun wasn't going to be satisfied with an agreement on hanging out, that wasn’t worth the embarrassment of grabbing Sehun’s crotch.

_Jongin:  
Sure, your place?_

_Chanyeol:_  
Ok 

Baekhyun suddenly grabbed the phone from Jongin, typing something he knew Jongin wouldn’t have the guts to say. Jongin immediately jumped off his seat, shouting as he tried to snatch it back from Baekhyun. Giggling to himself, Baekhyun finished typing as ran around the cubicle away from Jongin, escaping whenever Jongin managed to grab a hold of him. Jongin’s eyes widened in shock once he read what Baekhyun had written, and became more frantic as he tried to steal his phone back.

“Don’t you dare send that!!” Jongin shouted over Baekhyun’s loud laughter.

“You guys have been in the friend zone for too long.” Baekhyun answered, smiling wide as he hit the button to send.

_Jongin:_  
I want to 

At last Jongin succeeded in grabbing his phone, only to stare at the text in horror. He remained frozen as he waited for a reply, anticipating Chanyeol’s disturbance. He felt his stomach drop as the ellipses appeared, waiting anxiously for him to respond.

_Chanyeol:_  
Wow _Ok_

Baekhyun smacked Jongin’s back, letting out another loud laugh, “Looks like you’re going to have some fun.”

Jongin’s face was bright red, he couldn’t stop staring at his phone, “…Do you think that’s okay, like, I’d like that? Or okay, I don’t know what to say?”

Before Baekhyun could respond, Chanyeol sent another text. Jongin’s eyes grew even wider after reading it, his mouth parting in surprise.

_Chanyeol:  
I’m hard now_

Baekhyun patted Jongin’s shoulder, smirking at his taller friend, “I think he’s into it.”

Jongin suddenly snapped his head to look over at Baekhyun, a fierce glare on his face, “You better get a really good grab of Sehun’s dick. You should have to go under his pants for this shit you just pulled.”

Baekhyun burst out laughing again, “What? You’re happy about this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jongin sneered at him, “And I’m sure you’d be happy to reach in Sehun’s pants.”

“Good point.” Baekhyun chuckled, his laughter eventually slowing down to a stop.

Another message from Chanyeol tore Jongin’s attention back to his phone, and he quickly sent a response. Baekhyun smiled as he watched him, stepping backwards a little.

“I’ll see you later.”

Jongin waved his hand as he kept his eyes on the phone, “See you later Baek.”  
  


🐾

Baekhyun was finishing packing up his bag when Sehun approached him, knocking on the side of his cubicle lightly before stepping inside. Baekhyun turned to look at him with a smile, just tossing the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

“Ready?” Sehun asked, already wearing his long coat and winter gloves.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Leaving the office together, they made their way towards the elevator. Baekhyun fiddled with his own coat, putting his bag on the floor of the elevator as he put it on.

“There’s a good place just down the street.” Sehun suggested as he pressed the button for the main floor, “Savory Garden. Have you heard of it?”

“Yeah I have, I love that place.” Baekhyun answered, fastening a few buttons on his coat.

Sehun let out a quiet puff of laughter, of course Baekhyun liked it. They went silent as the elevator began to descend, both of them watching the number change on the display. Nervously wetting his lips, Baekhyun secretly glanced over at Sehun, staring down at his crotch. Letting out a long breath of air, Baekhyun contemplated how he was going to approach this. 

Once they were outside they witnessed a light amount of snow falling from the sky. Admiring the tiny snowflakes and the city around them decorated with lights, they hardly spoke as they made their way towards the restaurant. Baekhyun’s mind was too busy thinking about the embarrassing deal he had subjected himself to anyway.

Sehun opened the door to the restaurant, inviting Baekhyun to step inside first. It was quiet inside, which was one of the reasons Sehun liked this particular place. Only a few other people were seated, but it was hard to see anyone due to the walls separating the private booths. The lights were dim, and there were a few modest holiday decorations on the tables, creating an elegant atmosphere.

After they were seated, they both began to get more comfortable, removing their coats and gloves. Scanning over the menu together, Baekhyun expressed a few things he wanted to try, and Sehun agreed that they all sounded delicious.

“Should we share?” Baekhyun asked with a smile, “Then we can try both.”

“Sure.” Sehun replied, realizing they were actually finally have the meal together that Baekhyun wanted.

Along with their food, Sehun ordered a bottle of soju, explaining to the waitress that they were there to celebrate. Baekhyun was surprised by Sehun’s authority on the whole matter, wondering if Sehun was thinking of this as his treat.

“Hey, I should be the one ordering. I’m the elder.” Baekhyun pointed at himself with an amused laugh.

“This is my thank you to you.” Sehun answered calmly as the waitress walked off, “Just let me take care of everything.”

Baekhyun smiled warmly, surprised by the amount of Sehun’s gratitude. It seemed like he really really really hated speaking during meetings. Relaxing in his seat, Baekhyun continued staring at Sehun happily, “All right, I accept.”

After getting their food and drinks, Baekhyun raised his glass and gestured his arm to indicate he wanted to entwine his arm with Sehun’s as they took their first celebratory sip. Sehun went along with it, intertwining their arms as they took a drink from their glasses.

Trying a few bites of their food, they were both pleased with the flavor, and quickly tried the other’s meal as well. They pushed their plates towards the center of the table, allowing them both to share easier. 

“I’m looking forward to our Christmas vacation.” Baekhyun spoke with a mouthful of food, “Do you have any big plans?”

“Not really.” Sehun answered, wondering how Baekhyun managed to still look adorable even while speaking with his mouth full.

“Me neither actually, especially now that Jongin will probably be busy this year.” Baekhyun replied with a little pout on his lips.

“Jongin from the office?” Sehun asked after taking a sip from his drink, “I’ve seen you two talking a lot, are you good friends?”

“Yeah, he’s my roommate.” Baekhyun smiled, “That’s actually how we met, and then we applied to this job together. But he’s got a date this year, at least I’m pretty sure, so I doubt I’ll see him much.”

“I see.”

“That reminds me.” Baekhyun spoke as he took another bite of food, “That friend of yours, what was his name again?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Ah right, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun nodded a little as he chewed, “I was just wondering how you met, since you don’t talk to people very much.”

“We went to school together.” Sehun answered simply, “Like you said we’re both quiet so we get along well.”

“Oh I see. That’s nice that you still keep in touch.”

“Yeah, we see each other practically every morning at that coffee shop.”

“He seemed nice.” Baekhyun smiled, placing down his utensils to grab his glass.

Sehun stared back at Baekhyun in surprise, people were usually intimidated by Kyungsoo’s dark looking stare. But he quickly realized that Baekhyun was the type of person to easily see past that kind of thing. He had a way of seeing the better part of people. Sehun never really thought about it before, but it was kind of a wonderful quality of Baekhyun’s.

Continuing to eat, they eventually got full, but continued to drink some glasses of soju. Whenever Baekhyun finished, Sehun would pour him another glass, along with one for himself. Baekhyun began to get excited, wondering if Sehun talked more when he was drunk. However, the effects of the alcohol took them at the same time, and Baekhyun was too intoxicated himself to notice Sehun acting any differently.

Bending over to lay his chin on the table, Baekhyun smiled lazily at Sehun, tilting his head slightly, “…You know what?”

“What?” Sehun asked, grinning a little as well.

Baekhyun waved his hand slowly, signaling Sehun to come closer. Sehun obeyed, laughing quietly as he bent over the table as well. Baekhyun moved his mouth close to Sehun’s ear, cupping it with his hand. He spoke in a long slur, taking a long time to finish his sentence.

“I think…I think the waitress thinks…that we’re lovers.”

Sehun laughed louder this time, heavy and slow with drunken fatigue. He moved his head to whisper back to Baekhyun, cupping with his hand as well. Baekhyun bit down on his lip as he listened to Sehun, already finding it funny even though he didn’t know what Sehun was going to say.

“…I think…we’re drunk.”

Baekhyun laughed softly onto his bitten lip, nodding sluggishly, “We…we should probably…go.”

Sehun nodded as well, raising his hand to signal to the waitress. After receiving their check and Sehun paid for their meal, Baekhyun latched onto Sehun’s arm as they stumbled out of the restaurant together.

“…You can come to my place.” Sehun spoke slowly, wobbling a little as he walked forward.

“Okay, thanks.” Baekhyun answered, smiling up at Sehun as he remained attached to his arm.

Eventually making their way to Sehun’s house, and fumbling with the keys for a long while, Sehun opened the door for them to step inside. They practically fell over to the coffee table before slumping down next to it on the couch. Relaxing for a moment, they both appreciated the lack of movement.

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, wetting his lips before flopping his head to look over at Sehun. Sehun turned his head as well, staring back at him. They maintained eye contact for a long moment without saying anything until they eventually burst out into inexplicable laughter.

Baekhyun swatted at Sehun’s arm playfully, sitting up more to grab onto him, “You…You have a nice laugh.”

“So do you.” Sehun answered, leaning in towards Baekhyun.

They lingered close together for a long while, Sehun staring down at Baekhyun’s lips. Both their eyes were lidded, almost falling asleep as they stared at each other.

“Oh my god, I almost forgot…” Baekhyun shouted suddenly as he slammed his hand slowly on the coffee table, “I need to know how big your dick is.”

“What?” Sehun laughed, swaying backwards to get a better look at Baekhyun.

“I made a bet with Jongin.” Baekhyun hiccuped, “And…I think it’s big…but he doesn’t think so.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a long while with a curious expression on his face. Eventually standing up, Sehun reached for his pants, undoing his belt. Baekhyun opened his mouth wide in surprise, only laughing as he watched Sehun pull down his pants, soon greeted with the vision of Sehun’s penis.

“I knew it!” Baekhyun giggled, “But…But I have to grab it.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun curiously again, “Why?”

“It was part of the deal. He’d be mad at me if I only looked at it.”

Sehun shrugged his shoulders, still holding onto his pants, “Go ahead.”

“Really?” Baekhyun laughed, even finding the idea ridiculous in his drunken state.

“Yeah.” Sehun answered, “It’s fine.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, smiling like an idiot as he scooted closer. Reaching forward with his hand, he grasped onto Sehun’s length, wrapping his fingers around it carefully. Sehun just watched, looking down as if he were witnessing a completely normal event.

“You have pretty hands.” Sehun noted, which was something he had actually noticed many times before, “…I want a photo.”

Baekhyun giggled, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “A photo?”

“Don’t move.” Sehun instructed, clumsily reaching into his back pocket to grab his phone.

Zooming in on Baekhyun’s hand, Sehun snapped a photo of Baekhyun holding onto him. Baekhyun laughed again after hearing the camera click, still amused that Sehun wanted one.

While Sehun fumbled with his phone again to put it away, it suddenly made Baekhyun want to find his own phone. Letting go of Sehun, Baekhyun patted his pockets searching for it. Pulling it out, Baekhyun went to his contacts, scrolling through it a few times trying to find Jongin’s name.

_Baekhyun:  
It'd big_

“What are you doing?” Sehun mumbled, pulling up his pants again, trying his best to fasten the zipper.

“Telling Jongin I was right.” Baekhyun smiled, putting his phone down on the floor.

Sehun blinked a few times, his eyelids slowly lowering, “I’m tired.”

“Me too.” Baekhyun answered, his eyes also losing their vitality.

“Come on.” Sehun waved, beckoning Baekhyun to follow him as he dragged his feet towards the bedroom.

Baekhyun stumbled slightly as he stood up, wobbling after Sehun. Flopping onto the bed, Sehun noticed Vivi already laying on it. Smiling at Vivi, Sehun gave him a sloppy pet. He felt Baekhyun slump down onto the bed next to him, trying to pull back the covers to get warm under the blankets. Sehun attempted to help him, and with some difficulty, they were finally able to crawl inside, at least partially. Once they were covered, it didn’t take long for them to pass out, no more energy left to keep their eyes open.  
  


🐾

Sehun winced as he opened his eyes, feeling a dull pain in his head. Raising his hand, he held onto his forehead, rubbing it a little. He realized he must have drank too much, and tried to remember what happened last night.

The sound of Baekhyun groaning next to him made Sehun open his eyes again, snapping his head to look over at him. Baekhyun was curled up in the sheets beside him, also feeling the effects of last night as he tried to wake up.

“…Hey.” Sehun spoke quietly, not remembering why Baekhyun was in bed with him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun mumbled, also reaching for his forehead.

Sehun slowly sat up, noticing he was still dressed in his outfit from last night. He could tell Baekhyun was dressed as well, and let out a small sigh of relief. Continuing to sit in bed, Sehun tried his best to remember anything. He had a few faint memories, but they were really fuzzy. He recalled sitting in the restaurant together laughing, fumbling with the keys for a while as Baekhyun was latched on his arm, and for some reason…unzipping his pants in front of the couch. Sehun’s eyes widened in horror, the memory suddenly becoming a little more clear.

“Baekhyun.” Sehun shouted slightly, looking down at him in a panic, “I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes, looking up at Sehun, “For what?”

The memories of last night were starting to come back to Baekhyun as well, and he was already blushing as he recalled the same moment Sehun was concerned about. He couldn’t believe he actually did that.

“Did I…” Sehun started, feeling uncomfortably ashamed of himself, “…Ask you to grab my-”

Baekhyun cut him off, laughing nervously, “No no, that was my fault.”

Sehun sat silently staring at Baekhyun, wondering what he remembered. How could it possibly be Baekhyun’s fault? Sehun was pretty sure he pulled down his pants and presented himself. Baekhyun sat up as well, biting on his lip nervously as he looked back at Sehun.

“I uh…had a bet with Jongin…but that’s not what I intended to happen.”

Sehun remained quiet, the mention of a bet ringing a bell in his mind. Thinking about it some more, Sehun remembered Baekhyun mentioning something about his size.

Baekhyun made a grimacing expression as he continued, unsure of how Sehun would react, “This is going to sound weird…but we’ve had this bet for a while…Whether or not you had a big dick…But then the bet kind of escalated into a dare…and basically Jongin would disown me if I didn’t grab you.”

Sehun blinked a few times, trying to piece together Baekhyun’s explanation with what he remembered himself, “…So I took my pants off to show you?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nervously laughed again, “…I didn’t plan on that part. I was just going to grab your crotch at some point.”

Sehun took a deep breath, still in disbelief of what happened. He just wanted to show Baekhyun a little gratitude and celebrate after their hard work. Although he realized they’d probably get drunk, he never imagined something like this would happen. 

“…All right, let’s just forget about it.” Sehun eventually answered, returning his hand to his forehead.

Baekhyun nodded slightly, although he had no intention of forgetting about the incident. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Jongin’s face when he told him what happened.

“Is it all right if I stay here a little longer? I’d like to get some more rest.” Baekhyun asked slowly, really hoping Sehun would allow him to stay.

“Sure.” Sehun answered, “I need to rest too. Sleep wherever you want.” 

Baekhyun watched as Sehun sunk back down into the bed, still holding onto his forehead. Joining him, Baekhyun also laid back down, getting comfortable under the sheets. They dozed off in silence for a long while, their headaches preventing them from being able to fall back into full sleep. Not only that, but Sehun’s mind was too busy spinning on what Baekhyun had told him. 

“…Do you have any other bets about me?” Sehun suddenly asked.

Baekhyun smirked to himself, keeping his eyes closed as he answered, “Yeah. Jongin and I make lots of bets.”

“Like what?”

Baekhyun lazily opened his eyes, staring at Sehun as he raised one of his hands to press his finger on Sehun’s lips, “If you’re a good kisser or not~”

Sehun rolled his head, staring over at Baekhyun curiously as Baekhyun kept his finger pressed on his lips, “So what, do you just go around grabbing people’s crotches and stuff?”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, even he had to admit, it looked pretty bad. Shaking his head, Baekhyun continued giggling as he answered Sehun, removing his hand from his mouth.

“No no, we usually just make empty bets. We never really intend on seeing them through ourselves. That’s why this one turned into more of a dare, because otherwise we would never find out.”

Sehun turned his body to face Baekhyun, giving him a dull expression as he laid on his side, “So how much did you win? Or did you lose?”

“Well, I would have won one-hundred bucks.” Baekhyun copied Sehun and rolled onto his side as well, curling up his body as he faced him, “But instead I kinda forced Jongin to confess to his crush.” 

“…So because you forced him…he dared you to grab my crotch?”

Baekhyun laughed again, realizing it was really difficult to explain, “Kinda.”

Sehun stared blankly at Baekhyun, wondering why he would be chosen as their target. Maybe it had something to do with them going out to dinner together that night. Closing his eyes again, Sehun let out a sigh.

“Just warn me next time I get caught in-between one of your dares.”

“I did tell you first though.” Baekhyun mischievously smiled.

“When I’m not drunk.”

Baekhyun continued smiling in amusement, happy that he got to abuse the opportunity at least once. He was sure if Sehun wasn’t inebriated, there was no way he would have agreed to him grabbing his crotch, especially bare.

“Okay~” Baekhyun answered with a happy trill, glad that Sehun didn’t seem to be that upset about it all.

Keeping his eyes on Sehun’s face for a long while, Baekhyun continued smiling before shutting his eyes as well. Reaching out his hand, he gently held onto Sehun’s arm, gripping him lightly as he tried to fall back asleep.  
  


🐾

“Jongin!” Baekhyun shouted as he rushed inside their apartment, “Jongin where are you?”

Jongin stepped out of the kitchen, still dressed in pajamas with a tired expression on his face, “Hey Baekhyun, I was starting to worry about you.”

Baekhyun continued running towards him, a large smile on his face as he grabbed onto his friend’s hands, waving them up and down, “I have so much to tell you.”

Noticing all the excitement, Mongryoung came running over as well, jumping at Baekhyun’s feet as he barked.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting.” Jongin smirked, “I got your text last night. Were you drunk?”

Baekhyun let go of Jongin’s hands, kneeling down to pick Mongryoung up off the floor, answering Jongin with a laugh, “Very.”

“Was Sehun too?”

“Yes, definitely.” Baekhyun smiled, “You’re not going to believe what happened.”

“Oh this sounds like it’s going to be good.” Jongin answered as his smile grew wider, waiting for Baekhyun to continue.

“So, while we were both drunk, I told him about our bet.” Baekhyun bit on his lip in-between speaking, anticipating Jongin’s reaction, “And he actually pulled his pants down to show me how big he is.”

Jongin let out a loud laugh, his eyes widening in shock, “No way!”

“Yes way, and I was totally right, but that’s not all.” Baekhyun continued grinning, wiggling his body in excitement, “I told him you’d be mad if I just looked at it, so he let me hold it!”

“You grabbed it!?” Jongin laughed loudly again, swatting Baekhyun’s arm, “Are you serious?”

“Yes! He even took a photo!” 

Jongin stared blankly at Baekhyun, his mouth gaping open in shock, “…A photo? …You’re right, I don’t believe this…Are you sure it was really Sehun?”

“Positive.” Baekhyun smiled brightly, “I woke up in his bed this morning. We were still dressed though.”

Jongin let out a small exhaling laugh, looking away from Baekhyun as he thought to himself, “Wow…How did he feel about it all?”

“Ummm, I’d say he was…uncomfortable?” Baekhyun laughed, “He honestly wasn’t that upset though.”

“Really? That surprises me…” Jongin stared back at Baekhyun curiously, “Are you sure he’s not into you?”

“He’s not!” Baekhyun laughed again, “I swear. He was just drunk. Usually he glares at me.”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders, “Too bad. Maybe we can get him drunk again for you.”

Baekhyun smacked his arm, more warm laughs coming out, “No way!”

Jongin laughed with him, both of them chuckling for a while in amusement. Eventually calming down, Jongin remembered something he wanted to tell Baekhyun.

“Oh by the way, Chanyeol is coming with me to the Christmas Party.”

“Really? It took you guys long enough!” Baekhyun teased, “You’re going to his place tonight, right?”

Jongin blushed, simultaneously narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun, “Yes, and thanks to you I’m super embarrassed about it.”

“You’ll be fine, just tell him I dared you~” Baekhyun giggled, “But of course that you really want to do it too.”

Jongin shook his head, letting out a sigh, “Sometimes I wonder how I survive with you.”

“Because you love me~” Baekhyun answered, going over to the kitchen counter to find a bite to eat himself.

Jongin smiled to himself, knowing it was true. Baekhyun was a great friend to have, and Jongin realized he probably never would have gotten with Chanyeol if it wasn’t for his help.  
  


🐾

Sehun mindlessly stirred his lunch, sitting at his desk as he waited for it to cool down enough to eat. He preferred sitting by himself rather than joining everyone else in the break room, and usually ended up checking the news on his phone or looking at pictures of Vivi. He loved swiping through the numerous photos he had of him, adoring his cute face as he ate his lunch.

Going to his camera roll, Sehun began to do just this, looking for his most recent photos of Vivi. Clicking on the beginning of a long shoot he had just taken of Vivi napping, Sehun started to nibble on his food as he looked at the photos. Going slowly, the photos lasted until Sehun had gotten towards the end of his meal. However, after swiping his finger across the screen a final time, Sehun choked on the bite he was currently taking. 

Although it was zoomed in and a little blurry, there was no mistaking what the photo was. Baekhyun was sitting in front of him, his face just barely captured in the shot, only his lips visible at the edge of the screen. The main focus was Baekhyun’s hand, and what he was holding onto.

Sehun coughed a few times on his food, scrambling to reach for his phone and hide the indecent imagery. Quickly shutting it off, Sehun swallowed deeply, coughing again as he tried to clear his throat.

Sitting in silence, Sehun took a few heavy breaths as he thought to himself, trying to remember taking that photo. He couldn’t believe he not only invited Baekhyun to grab him, but snapped a picture of it as well. 

Slowly opening his phone again, Sehun stared down at the photo. He really felt like he should delete it, but he couldn’t bring himself to press the button. Although he still couldn’t remember taking it, he understood why he was tempted to. Baekhyun’s hands really were so pretty, it made quite the exquisite imagery.

Suddenly torn from his thoughts, Sehun heard a tiny voice behind him, “You cut off my face.”

Quickly shutting off his phone and snapping to turn around, Sehun felt his stomach drop as he stared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirked back at him with a playful look in his eyes.

“It’s kinda blurry too.”

“I don’t even remember taking it.” Sehun anxiously shouted quietly, “I just found it on my phone.”

“I remember you doing it~” Baekhyun giggled, “I figured you had already deleted it.”

Sehun averted his eyes, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t ask him why he was just staring at it instead of deleting it immediately. Glancing around the room as he unconsciously searched for something to keep his gaze on, he landed on Baekhyun’s hands. Sehun couldn’t help blushing slightly, picturing Baekhyun’s slender fingers curled around him.

“…Did you need something?”

“Not really~” Baekhyun answered, “I just wanted to thank you again for dinner. I didn’t say this before, but I also think we make a good team, I’d love to work with you again too~”

Sehun exhaled slowly, finally glancing back into Baekhyun’s eyes, “You’re welcome.”

“Here.” Baekhyun smiled warmly, reaching out his hand to give Sehun an envelope.

Sehun grabbed it, realizing it must have been a Christmas card. Baekhyun always liked to hand them out to all their colleagues before vacation, “Thank you.”

“Are you coming to the Christmas party this year?” Sehun watched Baekhyun’s lips as he spoke, puckering out adorably with every word he said.

Just like any other office celebration, Sehun never looked forward to the annual Christmas party. It was usually hosted at a nearby hotel, everyone confined in a large banquet hall. It was very boring to say the least, but Sehun enjoyed the free food.

“Yeah, it would look bad not to.”

“Good, I’m glad you’ll be there. I’m pretty sure we’ll be the only people without dates.” Baekhyun laughed lightly.

“Probably.” Sehun answered, he was used to sitting by himself anyway.

“Well, I’ll see you later Sehunie~ My lunch break is over.” Baekhyun smiled with a small wave.

“See you later.”  
  


🐾

Sehun rubbed his eyes as he turned the key in his door, feeling tired after a long day at work. Pushing it open, Sehun stepped inside, calling out Vivi’s name quietly as he kicked off his shoes. Going over to his coffee table, Sehun tossed down a stack of envelopes from his mailbox, planning on looking over them later. Staring at them momentarily, Sehun remembered the card Baekhyun gave him as well, and removed it from his pocket. He was more inclined to open it than his other mail, considering everything else was just bills.

Tearing it open, Sehun slowly pulled out the card. His hands stopped in surprise once he saw the image printed on the front of the card, a photo of Baekhyun and Vivi together. The words ‘Merry Christmas’ were printed on the front as well, in green and red holiday font, along with a border of mistletoe. Staring at it for a long moment, Sehun eventually flipped it open to read the message inside.

_“Merry Christmas Sehunie~_

_I hope you have a wonderful holiday this year! And every year actually!_

_I noticed you don’t have a Christmas tree up :( It’s very sad, you should get one. What is Christmas without a pretty tree??? I bet Vivi would like it too. At least get one of those tiny ones._

_Since you’re going to be enjoying the same goodies as me this year, promise you’ll think of me when you eat one? ;) I know you’ll miss me._

_Stay healthy and happy!_

_Much love,  
Baekhyunee and Vivi ♡”_

A small smile appeared on Sehun’s face, appreciating that Baekhyun included Vivi’s name on the card as well. Of all the gestures someone could make towards him, Sehun loved attention to Vivi the most. Whether it was simply asking how Vivi was, or calling Vivi his son instead of just a pet. Because to Sehun, Vivi really was a part of his family. It seemed that Baekhyun really understood that.  
  


🐾

Sehun knocked lightly on Baekhyun’s cubicle before he stepped inside. Baekhyun was seated at his desk, his head in his hands as he stared blankly forward. He answered with an unenthused ‘hey’, not even turning around to see who was there.

“Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, confused by the way Baekhyun was acting.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun answered in surprise, at last turning to look at him, “What’s up?”

“What’s up with you?” Sehun questioned with a raised brow, “You seem upset.”

Baekhyun sighed, spinning back around in his chair to face his computer, slumping his head back into his hands, “I’m just a little stressed.”

“About what?” Sehun asked, stepping closer.

“You really want to hear about it?” Baekhyun replied, an audible pout in his voice as his hands remained pressed against his cheeks.

Sehun sat on the desk next to him, continuing to stare at Baekhyun, “Tell me.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun with slight confusion, honestly surprised that Sehun wanted to hear it.

“Just promise me you won’t tell Jongin, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Baekhyun sighed, looking back down at his computer, “The lease for our apartment just ended, and the rent increased too much for us to afford. So we decided to find a new place. Jongin’s crush offered to let him move in, and they invited me too, but I just didn’t want to intrude. I promised Jongin I’d be fine, but I haven’t found anywhere affordable yet.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a long moment, effected by the sad expression on his face. He had never seen Baekhyun so stressed before, not even when they were working long hours on the game together. Everything suddenly felt so grey, as if someone had pulled all the curtains closed and only a small amount of filtered light was able to break in. 

It was in that moment that Sehun finally realized something. Baekhyun really was such a ball of sunshine, maybe just a little too bright for Sehun to see at first. But he realized now that he was the one at fault, not Baekhyun.

Seeing Baekhyun upset like this, it honestly reminded him of himself. Of the way he wished everyone would act, quiet and unsociable. But actually witnessing it happen, Sehun realized he never wanted Baekhyun to be that way.

The world needed more people like him, happy and warm and full of laughter. If Sehun had to think of something to change about Baekhyun, he wouldn’t want to alter even one thing. He was perfect just the way he was, with his loud singing and endless energy, with his baby talk and adorable expressions. If any of those qualities were to fade away, Sehun was sure the world would become a much duller place.

“I can help you find something.” Sehun offered with a soft tone in his voice.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, staring up at Sehun in surprise.

“Yeah, so don’t stress out, we’ll find something.”

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun, the warmth and light returning to his face, “Thanks Sehunie~ That’s so kind of you.”

A small smile appeared on Sehun’s lips as well, glad to see the happiness back on Baekhyun’s face.

“Here.” Sehun replied, holding up an envelope that Baekhyun hadn’t spotted him holding yet.

Baekhyun reached out to take it, examining the envelope curiously. He thought it might be for work, but he quickly realized it was a card.

“You got me a card?” Baekhyun asked, his face brightening even more.

“Yeah. Thanks for yours by the way. It was a cute picture.”

A large smile formed on Baekhyun’s lips, all the stress he was previously feeling completely washed away. Sehun had never given him a card before, he couldn’t wait to read it.

“I’ll tell you once I find something.” Sehun reassured Baekhyun as he stood up from the desk.

“Thanks~” Baekhyun continued smiling, “I’ll see you at the party tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Sehun answered, leaving Baekhyun alone again as he walked out of the cubicle. 

He was only a few steps away before Baekhyun ripped open the card, anxious to look at it. On the cover was a photo of Vivi with a Santa hat on, along with the words Merry Christmas. Flipping it open, Baekhyun was glad to see that Sehun actually wrote a message.

_“Thanks for taking care of Vivi, and me. Let’s continue working hard in the future._

_Merry Christmas,  
Vivi and Sehun”_

It wasn’t much, but Baekhyun was very happy with it. Placing the card on his desk, he continued smiling at the cover, admiring how cute Vivi looked. It was becoming very obvious to Baekhyun, Sehun really loved Vivi very much. It seemed that giving him a card with Vivi on it was the perfect thing to do.  
  


🐾

Bundled up in many layers, Sehun walked behind Vivi, his hands buried in his pockets as he tried to stay warm in the snowy weather. Vivi was dressed in a sweater as well, and trotted ahead to smell the ground, enjoying his nightly walk in the park.

A few familiar faces greeted them both, a small amount of words exchanged before they continued on their way. Everyone was feeling equally rushed to get back to their warm homes.

Nearing the end of their walk, Sehun was approached by one last person, the nice older woman he usually spoke to. She smiled as she came towards them both, kneeling down in front of Vivi as she offered her hand. Vivi slowly scooted behind Sehun, hiding like normal. The woman laughed, standing again as she looked up at Sehun.

“Good evening Sehun.”

“Good evening.” He smiled back.

“Where is your boyfriend? I was hoping to see you with him next time.” She asked, curiously looking around for another person.

Sehun blinked a few times in confusion, trying to understand what she meant, “…You mean Baekhyun?”

“Yes, Baekhyun.” The lady excitingly pointed with her finger in remembrance, “Such a sweet boy, I really liked him. And Vivi obviously likes him too.”

Sehun laughed a little under his breath, “Yes he does.”

“You’re so lucky Vivi has good taste, he made a very good choice.”

Sehun slowly turned his head to look down at Vivi, quietly staring at him for a long moment. Vivi looked back up at him, the corners of his mouth turned up. Staring into Vivi’s eyes, a tender expression appeared on Sehun’s face, smiling warmly.

“…Yes he did.”  
  


🐾

Sehun took a nervous swig of his drink, sitting by himself at one of the numerous tables situated inside the banquet hall. There were lots of holiday decorations throughout the room, each table covered in a beautiful centerpiece. The other tables were occupied with Sehun’s colleagues, all of them laughing and talking cheerily over the holiday music playing softly in the background.

Baekhyun was sitting with a few other people, including Jongin and a date he had brought with him to the party. Baekhyun seemed to be particularly interested in meeting this person, and Sehun wondered if it was the guy Jongin had a crush on. There was a bright smile on Baekhyun’s face and a large santa hat sitting on top his head, the puff ball at the end bobbing around whenever he turned his head. Sehun got lost for a long moment staring at him, entranced by Baekhyun’s natural warm glow.

It wasn’t until the song in the background changed that Sehun finally noticed how long he must have been watching him. It was one of Sehun’s favorite Christmas songs, ‘Silent Night.’ He noticed how well it matched his mood at that moment, feeling very tranquil himself as he watched Baekhyun. Taking it as some kind of sign, Sehun finally rose from his seat, inhaling a heavy breath as he made his way over to Baekhyun.

After all the years of knowing Baekhyun, of despising him and avoiding him, of ignoring him and complaining about him, Sehun was actually about to try and make a move on him. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go, if Baekhyun would even want to date a jerk like him, but Sehun was certainly going to try. He realized now that he was a fool for wasting all this time, that Vivi was right all along. Baekhyun was the perfect match for him.

Baekhyun was too enthralled with his conversation with Jongin to notice Sehun sit down next to him, but Jongin noticed Sehun’s subtle approach, and watched in surprise as Sehun settled in his seat. He tried his best to signal to Baekhyun with his eyes that he should look next to himself, nudging his head slightly in Sehun’s direction. Baekhyun turned his head curiously, noticing Jongin’s signal, and a surprised smile appeared on his face once he realized Sehun was sitting next to him.

“Hi Sehunie~” Baekhyun spoke in a melodic voice.

“Hi.” Sehun replied, taking another deep breath after speaking.

Baekhyun turned to look back at Jongin and Chanyeol, “This is Chanyeol, and of course you already know Jongin.”

Sehun bowed his head slightly, “Hello.”

Baekhyun laid his hand on Sehun’s shoulder, rubbing it a few times with his fingers, “This is Sehun. I know he looks like a model, but he actually works with us.”

Chanyeol laughed, bowing his head as well, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun, touched by his statement. He had heard him compliment his appearance before, but he didn’t know Baekhyun thought this highly of him.

“We were just talking about that new game we were working on, apparently Chanyeol is a big fan of the series.” Baekhyun continued.

Chanyeol let out a large sigh, “I’m so jealous you’ve already played it.”

Sehun slowly removed his eyes from Baekhyun, reluctant to join in the conversation. He didn’t really want to get into a long chat, he just wanted to speak with Baekhyun. He remained silent, trying to think of something to say and how to possibly excuse himself and Baekhyun from the table.

“Sehun and I had a lot of fun, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Baekhyun eventually replied, noticing Sehun was struggling.

Continuing on with their conversation, Sehun listened to them all, not bothering to utter even one word. All he could think about was Baekhyun. Slowly lifting his hand, he carefully draped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun visibly halted, feeling Sehun’s hand grip onto him lightly.

Jongin saw it as well, and made eye contact with Baekhyun to address his surprise. Baekhyun looked back and forth between Jongin and Sehun’s hand, an equally shocked expression on his face.

Clearing his throat, Jongin suddenly interrupted Chanyeol as he was talking, turning to face him, “Sorry, can you come with me for a second?”

“Oh…” Chanyeol answered, a little perplexed, “Sure.”

“We’ll be right back.” Jongin lied, winking at Baekhyun as he stood up from the table.

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he watched them both leave, feeling Sehun’s arm still wrapped around him. Sehun was feeling nervous as well, he didn’t really have any plans in mind on what to do next. They ended up sitting in silence for a bit before Baekhyun spoke, turning his head to look over at Sehun.

“It looks like we really are the only ones without dates.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Yeah.” Sehun answered plainly.

Baekhyun shifted his gaze, looking out the window, “Do you want to go outside? It’s snowing right now~”

Sehun was surprised that Baekhyun wanted to leave, considering Jongin said he’d be right back. However, Sehun was more than pleased with the excuse to dismiss themselves.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Getting up from the table, Sehun finally removed his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder. They grabbed their coats from their seats before going outside, stepping out into the garden of the hotel. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow, untouched and sparkling in the light from the windows. Baekhyun stopped in the center of the garden, looking up at the sky as he watched the snowflakes fall around them.

Sehun kept his eyes on Baekhyun, his nervous breath now visible in front of him as the cold air turned into white clouds. Wetting his lips, Sehun stepped closer to Baekhyun, simultaneously reaching into his pocket.

“…Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, staring into his eyes as he curiously waited for Sehun to speak again. The twinkling lights reflecting off the snow brightened up Baekhyun’s eyes, making them appear to be filled with glints of starlight. Sehun got lost staring at him again, looking deep into his eyes. He really was a fool for not realizing sooner how perfect Baekhyun was. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

“…I got you a present.” Sehun continued, feeling his ears getting hot with embarrassment.

Baekhyun glanced down at the small box in Sehun’s hands, frozen in surprise for a brief moment as he stared at it. 

“…For me?” Baekhyun smiled, quickly reaching for it, “Sehunie~ You didn’t have to~”

Baekhyun carefully opened the small box, untying the ribbon and lifting off the lid. Placed inside was a singular ball of chocolate, wrapped in foil packaging. It was one of the Christmas time treats that they both really enjoyed. Baekhyun smiled brightly, looking back up at Sehun.

“Only one?”

Sehun nodded slowly, looking deep into Baekhyun’s eyes again, “This one is for us to share.” 

“To share?” Baekhyun giggled, “That’s so cute.”

Baekhyun stared down at the ball of chocolate, wondering how they were going to split it in half. Pulling it out of the box, he went unwrap the packaging on it, but Sehun suddenly stopped his hand, grabbing it lightly.

“Not now, on Christmas.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, wondering what Sehun meant. He doubted Sehun actually wanted to meet up on Christmas, that seemed extremely unlikely.

“So shouldn’t we break it in half now?” Baekhyun asked, still very confused.

Sehun took a deep breath, realizing that his romantic gesture was flying right over Baekhyun’s head. It wasn’t going exactly like he imagined.

“…No…I want to spend Christmas together.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun answered slowly, still trying to process what Sehun was telling him, “You do?”

“Yes.” Sehun answered as he felt his embarrassment growing again, “…I thought…you could move in with me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide, suddenly noticing what Sehun was trying to get at. It was much more than just a piece of chocolate. He smiled warmly at him, lowering the box in his hands.

“Sehun…I’d love to…but you don’t have to do that for me…I know you like your peace and quiet-”

Sehun quickly realized that Baekhyun still wasn’t getting it, and interrupted him before he could say more, “I want you to move in with me.”

Baekhyun halted for a moment, still unable to believe it. He wasn’t sure what to say, he really appreciated Sehun’s kindness, but he also didn’t want to put pressure on Sehun to let him move in.

Sehun could see it in Baekhyun’s eyes, he was still far from understanding the true intent behind his words. Suddenly stepping closer to Baekhyun, he wrapped his arms around his body to hold him. Baekhyun clutched tightly onto the tiny box in his hands, looking up at Sehun nervously. He watched as Sehun’s eyes slowly lowered, glancing down at his lips.

Before Sehun even started to lean towards him, Baekhyun felt like an entire performance of fireworks was going off inside him. He could barely handle Sehun staring at him like that, much less the thought of kissing him.

Shutting his eyes closed, he stopped breathing as he felt Sehun come closer to him. Clutching onto Baekhyun’s back, Sehun slowly leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun with a heavy press of his lips. 

Their lips were cold, but Baekhyun felt like he was burning up inside. He melted as he felt Sehun move his lips, pressing them into another kiss. He could feel Sehun tighten his grip on him as well, pulling him even closer as he moved his lips again. Baekhyun almost felt like he would faint, and the box in hands dropped from his grasp, falling on the snow as Sehun continued kissing him.

Wrapping his arms around Sehun as well, Baekhyun returned the passion behind Sehun’s kisses, moving his lips with him. Their hot breath escaped between their lips, a puff of white before they sealed together again. Baekhyun stood up on his tip toes, each kiss deepening as they clutched onto each other tightly, their lips getting hotter.

Eventually Sehun broke away, breathing heavily as more puffs of white air escaped his lips. Staying close to Baekhyun, Sehun stared into his eyes, speaking softly.

“I want to be with you.”

Baekhyun stared back at Sehun with a tender expression in his eyes. He wasn’t sure where this was suddenly coming from, but he was certainly happy about it. He almost felt like he might have been dreaming.

“…I want to be with you too Sehun…I never realized you felt this way about me.”

Sehun sighed, wetting his lips nervously, “I didn’t…until recently…I’m sorry I was always such a jerk to you…I really don’t deserve you.”

Baekhyun smiled back at Sehun before lunging forward to give him a tight hug, “Of course you do Sehunie!~ It’s okay that it just took you a while to like me~”

“I like you a lot.” Sehun smiled, returning the hug as he pressed a kiss against the top of Baekhyun’s head, “Please never change.”

Baekhyun snuggled against Sehun’s chest, wiggling his body in happiness, “I like you a lot! I never want you to change either~”

“So you’ll move in with me?”

Baekhyun laughed, lifting his head to look up at Sehun, “Of course, and Vivi too.”

“And Mongryoung.” Sehun answered as he squeezed Baekhyun a little.

Baekhyun smiled for a long moment, staring into Sehun’s eyes happily, “All of us.”

Sehun kissed Baekhyun again, pulling away suddenly once he remembered something, “Oh by the way, I got a tree.”

“You did?”

“Yes, did you want to decorate it with me?”

Baekhyun nodded excitingly, “I’d love to~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this short Christmas story! And I hope you have a wonderful holiday as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
